warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cloverfang
Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sparrowsong page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 22:21, 20 August 2009 Sorry to hear about your mom. My parents are pretty obnoxious, too. I'm glad that you'll be able to come on more. Sparrowsong 02:24, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Project Security Please look at the talk page. Nobody is replying to anything. The Brineminnow case seriously needs to be closed. Sparrowsong 02:27, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Clover :) Wanna be friends? If so sign my friends list on my user-page! What's up? :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 01:07, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Please reply to above; thanks! --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 02:57, December 26, 2009 (UTC) No; it's okay. Could you sign the list? You are an admin right? And I love your cat's name. Cloverfang. Would you like to join www.warriorkittysrox.wikia.com? From --IcyLet's Go 2010! 20:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hi Clover: Evening got a 2-week ban for sockpuppeting. She can come back any time she wants to as soon as the ban's over. Hopefully I taught her a lesson without seeming too harsh. Sparrowsong 22:47, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I believe she was accusing Fogbreeze and Sparkheart of sockpuppeting. I really don't think we should gossip too much about this whole thing. Anyway, how are you? Sparrowsong 23:36, December 31, 2009 (UTC) It's fine, you didn't sound too gossipy, I just didn't want someone to read these messages and see it as an excuse to start a flame war or something. The sleepover sounds fun; let me know how it goes. I'm really excited for the new year! --Sparrowsong 23:54, December 31, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I just went to see Avatar. AWESOMEST.MOVIE.EVER! IRC Hey I created a IRC channel for this wiki. Go to http://webchat.freenode.net/# and then type in your nickname, and then the channel I created which is called #wikia-warriorcharacters. HawkeyRawr! LOL 20:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) joining Gold clan thank you senting that letter.i would like you to join my clan has a leader of the warriors den and we need more kits for them to become warriors is that ok dude^^.but remember bring your friends in to the clan.you can take to me any time or whitetree one of the helpers.love from your best friend from icestar.--Fan characters cub29 18:50, January 7, 2010 (UTC) joining can i join LavaClan has a leader plz.from your best friend boss --Fan characters cub29 19:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Brine I think brine is sea water.--Doberdach 07:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) *nods head importantly* On it! ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 02:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Being treated like a user with rights makes me feel special, I just wish I was treated like that on WFW. Just a little more (important) attention and important things to discuss. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 02:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Just a rollbacker. I was nominated for admin, the whole wiki stepped forward, and GB said "No!" So I'm kind of annoyed. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 02:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, he said that there wasn't enough articles. And man, I'm on more than him. WAY more. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 02:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) So, I'm waiting. Waiting until the end... ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 03:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) *wince* I tried that. No luck. He told me to calm down, told me that he was doing his job. Oh, meet me on the IRC. For this wiki. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 03:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Clover, to be honest, it makes me uncomfortable when you talk about Grocery like that. Yeah, he can be a bit bossy at times, but how would you feel if people talked about you behind your back that way? Just because he hasn't edited this Wiki doesn't necessarily mean he doesn't look at it, you know. Trust me, GB is a lot nicer than he can seem. You should have seen us at each other when I first joined the Wiki - GB and I were MORTAL ENEMIES, I am not kidding. And now we get along just fine. So, please at least give him a chance, ok? Thanks. Sparrowsong 03:21, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, to be honest (I. Am. Stalker. xD) I shivered a little too. He is really nice, and he's really cool once you get to know him (although we used to fight a lot) ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 03:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... Hey, sorry about your grandma, it hurts when a relative is in the hospital. My grandma passed away 2 weeks ago... :( PixieshineI WUV MEH KITTEHS! 23:32, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Dogstar Dogstar got banned for a few months because he left me a VERY rude comment. Then he came back and flamed me some more, so I banned him for a year. But that's a thing of the past, really. I'm not even an admin here anymore. Sparrowsong 03:44, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Check the history of my talk page, he left me a message called "Hypocrite!!" Oh, and for future references, please contact me on WFWiki or PJFWiki. Sparrowsong 03:07, February 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. It's pretty complicated, the reason I'm leaving. Forest could probably explain it better. Or you could look at our messages to each other on PJFWiki. P.P.S. In the future I might regret quitting a little bit, but I honestly think it's the right choice for me. Look at WWiki and WFWiki - their creators left, and they're very successful. I'm sure Mossflight will run this place better than I did, back when I was an admin. Maybe it will finally be fun and successful. Plus, unlike me, he's not the "blind and mean and unrespectful" outcast that almost everyone hates! XD Hi! Thanks for leaving that nice message on my page! Just thanking you-Raffyjack123 By the way... I no this is a ''lot ''to ask, but since you said if you need any help on my talk page, I thought id go for it :D Im REALLY bad at art but I really really want a picture of my warrior, Mudpool based of my description, so if you can YOU ARE MY HERO!!! If you cant thanks anyway, I dont mind if you dont, I just wanted to ask! :) -Raffyjack123 YOU ARE SOOO NICE, im serious :D. ...and if you cant dont worry about it Raffyjack123 17:47, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :D Re: I'm assuming that this wiki is your baby XD. Thanks for the message. I assume you know me already (the Internet me, at least). Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 00:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, The Raven is my favorite poem EVER! "Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!" I shrieked, upstarting- "Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore! Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken! Leave my loneliness unbroken! -quit the bust above my door! Take thy beak out from my heart, and take thy form from off my door!" Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting still is sitting On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor Shall be lifted- nevermore! I really identify with the narrator. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 16:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the Tell-Tale Heart is a really good story. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 16:28, March 13, 2010 (UTC) admin job :) can you delete some pages? :) Just go here Category:Candidates for deletion Shruggytalk 19:36, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Thing Hello. I was wondering if it was possible that I could get permission to edit Dogstar's user page... Wait, you are an admin, right? If I'm wrong, please correct me, I get confused sometimes...--SilverclawThe traitor 23:36, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, I wanted to change a few things on the section, "What happens after Riverpelt dies." There are some errors in it that I saw and want to correct. You know Pixieshine, right? I'm in a little team thing with her and Dogstar, if that makes any sense... And yes, I know Dogstar in real life, but what if I asked him on the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki, then I sent you the link to the conversation? So you have proof that he said yes. WOW long post...--SilverclawThe traitor 00:44, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll go ask him!--SilverclawThe traitor 22:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, he said its ok.--SilverclawThe traitor 02:53, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Please unban Dogstar so he can have a fair trial. Sparrowsong 02:59, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Possible vandal! I think someone vandalized my user page!!! >:( I logged on, went to my user page, and it said at the top, "GET OFF THIS PAGE." I didn't put that there!--SilverclawThe traitor 01:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. :)--SilverclawThe traitor 02:31, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Four Powers Review Thanks, Clover! I do feel lucky. It was fantastic. One point, though... Yewtail is a she-cat. Did she seem like a tom? LOL. Anyway, it means a lot, and it was dry in some places, I agree. :) Thankyouthankyouthankyou! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 18:14, April 24, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hey Clover Want to go on IRC? Shruggytalk 18:54, April 24, 2010 (UTC) OK I'll be Shruggy ;) Shruggytalk 19:26, April 24, 2010 (UTC) #wikia-warriorcharacters Shruggytalk 19:53, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Warriors Characters Wiki:Requests for adminship :D Shruggytalk 14:47, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Dark Sun Review Thankss sooo much for the reaview!! I love it and it helps a lot with the upcoming stories! I know my spelling needs a lot of improvement lol - my biggest typying-all-the-time-mistake is 'teh' isntead of 'the'. Oh and Magnet, Daphne and Draco are kittypets, they just spend all their time outside causing trouble in and out of their neighborhood. And I watched the Little Princess too! Loved that movie though it gets sad at some parts =D Thanks again and I'm glad you liked the story! (lol my siggie is soo overdue!)[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-jimgle ♪']] 20:10, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I am so stupid I accidentally uploaded this: . Can you delete it for me? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:46, May 3, 2010 (UTC) |l_ [] |l_ , thnx! [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 23:21, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Logo? Do you think that we should ask the Logo Creation Wiki for a logo? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 22:16, May 14, 2010 (UTC) What should we ask them for (like colors and stuff)? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 01:50, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so maybe we can ask them to put a picture of a cat on it? With the wiki skin colors? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 12:45, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Clover! Look at brightsparrow's talk page! Bottom last message! A spammer! WetstreamLet Me Win But If I Do Not Win Let Me Be Brave In The Attempt 86.148.136.15 A user with the IP address of 86.148.136.15 has flamed Brightsparrow. Look in the history of Brightsparrow's talkpage and at the case on Project Security. We want this person to be banned ASAP. --Sparrowsong 23:18, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. But, as usual, we must give this user a chance to participate in the trial. Though I doubt they will. Sparrowsong 23:24, June 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I traced the IP. It's someone who lives in London, England. P.P.S. You should leave the user a message on their talkpage, telling them that what they did was unacceptable and they are now being charged with flaming. I can't warn anyone 'cause only admins are allowed to. Agreed. It's either a troll, or that flamer from my WFW days. GTG now. Sparrowsong 23:29, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Just some advice: next time there's a flamer, don't respond to their post telling them how mean and heartless they are. As a wise user once said, "if you do not feed the trolls, they will starve to death." Sparrowsong 02:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: IDK. Maybe the Three but instead how about the real one (lion, jay, dove)? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 23:53, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok! I'll ask them if you would like. BTW, thanks! I just added some borders and fixed up some spelling :) [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 22:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I am not a rollback anymore. Sorry. FP Coolr than you 19:14, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Well... FP Coolr than you 20:07, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm not active enough, and I'm sure that Sparrow still hates me. FP Coolr than you 20:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) '*sighs* FP Coolr than you 20:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Hey Clover, if you're still here want to go on IRC? http://webchat.freenode.net/ and #wikia-warriorcharacters Shruggytalk 14:23, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm here :) Shruggytalk 16:28, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Really Sorry! I'm sooo sorry! I didn't check the dates properly. I'll give them back to you! Sorry! Do you mind telling her about it? [[User:Blackclaw09|[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六 七']]]] 20:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for forgiving me! And err... yes, I do think she is a girl. [[User:Blackclaw09|[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六 七']]]] 21:37, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: WELCOME! Thanks, Cloverfang! I'll be pretty active here in the warriors characters wiki, but I'm also in the WWiki! Are you? '♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf ' 12:28, June 26, 2010 (UTC) re lol. np Shruggytalk 15:44, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :it'd be better if you could come on IRC Shruggytalk 15:53, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Rofl! I'll see you in a few hours then. Shruggytalk 16:06, June 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC? :D Shruggytalk 01:41, July 3, 2010 (UTC) hmm. I sort of am, but I never go there :) Shruggytalk 02:08, July 3, 2010 (UTC) featured user Great :D Thanks for letting me know, Clover :) And I'll wait for the questions. Thanks, Brightsparrow[[User Talk:Brightsparrow|''It's never too late♪]] 23:41, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Better redo it. Sparrowsong 22:15, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Charcat I'll try and fix it. Thanks for telling me! [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 19:24, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I asked Bramble about it. If she lets me, then I'll add them, if she doesn't I'll take them down. I'll message you with her answer when I get it. and thanks for checking teh spelling on the article :)[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ ♪']] 19:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) kk thanks!![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ ♪']] 21:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I wa slookign through ym charries, and I really don't need any of them. (Stupid me, I made them and didn't really write anything) [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ ♪']] 21:45, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, yu did kinda write a lot in Hiddensun. I really think you should keep that one. Clover 21:56, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yup! I'lll be keeping that one. (lol im still adding new stuff in it xD) [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ ♪']] 22:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) lolz. and yup, I still rp as Hiddensun even at this momment. she's getting old in the rp lolz. well, g2g see ya soon:) byez[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ ♪']] 22:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Bramble said no, so I'll take down the pics.[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ ♪']] 19:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC)